Circus Gothicania
by Overkill Cake Monger
Summary: After winning two tickets to see a Gothic circus that came to town, Julian discovered a dark secret that the circus has, and is forced to join the circus or he would surely perish. But, with luck, The Ninja will discover the dasterdly plan and save Julian, or, perhaps he won't. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, its been so long since I posted anything and I felt that Julian needed more attention. Warnings: This story contains kidnappings, implied sexual assault, violence, body horror and Randy x Julian. There are only two OCs, but they don't have names and never will, they aren't for shipping either. Thank you!**

It had been an astounding night for Julian. He had gotten tickets to see Circus Gothiconia, a supposedly horrifying show. It held true to the sayings, and Julian had to admit, he was frightened most of the time. However, it wasn't until the end, when who should approach him, but The Ringmaster himself. "Young boy, each show we invite one guest to have a special gift, and, my child, we chose you. Would you like to come join us in the back?" The Ringmaster had asked. Julian complied and followed him. He was overjoyed as The Ringmaster explained how he had seen Julian in the audience, and said in a surprisingly kind tone, "You have potential...Would you wish to join our circus?"

Julian was blown away. " It...is quite temping, but, I am afraid, I must decline. My schoolwork is to hard to complete as it is...And I couldn't not leave my dear Mother sir..I apologize." He said in his quiet tone, and yet, though he refused, there was a devilish, joy like glint in the Ring Masters eye. "I see. It is a sad thing to see someone like you leave..." Finnian opened his large coat and extracted a large, shiny jewelry item from his inside pocket. "Ah, but, take this as a...Parting gift." He placed the item in Julian's hand, and he realized it was a choker with a dark red gem in the center, quite like the brilliant one on the ribbon of The Ringmasters top hat.

Julian had been flattered, and, after a bit of persuading from The Ringmaster, accepted the gift. "However, boy, I seem to think you're forgetting something." The Ringmaster had said as Julian began to place the choker around his slender, pale neck. "Oh...What's that?" Julian inquired as he snapped the chockers fasteners together. And it was at that moment that a wave of nausea hit him. He gasped for breath, staggering in place, and it wasn't until he felt a hand on his cheek that he realized he had fallen to his knees.

Julian began to feel his mind slip away, the hand on his cheek moving to under his chin, tilting his head up to lock eyes with the Ringmaster hovering above him. "No one declines a invitation to Circus Gothicania, my boy." The Ringmaster said, his lips turning up into a smile, and at that moment Julian lost consciousness, landing at the others feet.

**Thank you for reading, I'll be uploading the next chapters soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: this story contains kidnappings, implied sexual assault, mind control, violence, body horror and Randy x Julian. Thank you! also, I just saw the errors, I'm sorry, google docs is a jerk.**

Julian's head was hazy, his eyes slowly opening and taking in his surroundings. A dark room with crates in it, what appeared to be cages and jewels. Julian groaned softly, wishing he could shut out the sounds of outside the room. It took him a few moments to make out what the sounds were. Applause. It all hit him like a ton of bricks, the memories of what happened earlier flooded to him, his mouth opening to scream, but no sound came out of his mouth. Julian sat up fast, but quickly regretted it as the world spun around him. He gasped out, feeling as though he would hurl.

He whimpered out, laying back down, the metal floor feeling like agony on his aching back. Wait...metal. Julian felt around and his hand touched steel bars. He groaned and rolled over, curling up into the fetal position as he heard what he recognized to be the closing song, several people singing in unison, though Julian failed to make out the lyrics. In what seemed forever, someone entered the room. Julian cracked open his eyes and looked up at the man who entered. "Rough day, Boy?" Julian leaned away from the Ringmaster, who kneeled down to him.

When Julian tried to speak to The Ringmaster all that came out was a low breath. Panic hit Julian, and he tried to speak as best he could, but again no sound escaped his lips. He looked up at the older man, who reached into the cage, and began to stroke Julian's dark blue hair. He shivered and scooted away, silently panicking over the loss of his hat. "You'll make a fine exhibit..." Finnian muttered. Julian frantically shook his head, trying in vain to call for help. His display of fear made The Ringmaster laugh loudly, his booming voice disgustingly sweet. "Its a'ight boy...you'll just sit there and look pretty..." The Ring Master sat up, stepping back. "I figured you'd want this back."

The Ringmaster opened the cage doors and tossed Julian's beloved hat into the iron prison and shut the door quickly, locking it securely. "G'night, Doll." The Ring Master grinned and left the supply tent, leaving the ill feeling Julian to curl up and sob silently, praying for a savior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this story contains kidnappings, implied sexual assault, mind control, violence, body horror and Randy x Julian. Thank you! i'm also aware of the errors and have fixed them**

Randy had been feeling flat out shitty, no other way to describe his day. He had woken up to his parents yelling at him, missed the bus, Howard and him flunked the geography test, after that he had to fight one of his mutated classmates, and now he had noticed something else during gym. Julian, who was normally being plummeted by dodge balls on fire, was not there.

At first he thought he was ill until David had come to them asking them if they had seen the Goth boy. "Wait, you guys haven't seen him either?" Randy asked, brow furrowing. "No, he won't pick up his phone either. Tell us if you see him, Okay?" "Sure, David. Sure." Howard brushed off the accordion player and quickly yanked Randy away.

"You better not Ninja out now." Howard muttered, seeing Randy's worried expression. "But Julian's a part of this school, and I swore to protect it! Does it sound like him to ignore a call from his best friends Howard?" Randy was chewing on his lip, folding the ninja mask in his pocket. "No, but I wouldn't really know Cunningham. We may be losers, but we aren't Julian level losers." Still, Randy's worried expression remained.

By this time, Julian had discovered the purpose of the red gem choker. It kept him weak, almost sick. There were times when he would be doing something, but he's not sure why, as though he would fall into trances at random periods. He wasn't sure why his voice hadn't returned either, but it seemed to be useful for the Ring Master.

He rarely saw other members of the circus, except one girl who was incredibly skinny, with inky black hair. She reminded him of the kind of ghoul that would crawl out of televisions in Japanese horror movies. She merely gave him food and stalked out of the room.

Currently, Julian was shivering in the corner of his cage. If front of him was The Ring Master, pacing back and forth, listening to the radio. "A search has been announced for the missing teenage boy Julian Maurice Button." The man in the radio said loudly. "Damn, I thought you were enough of a freak that they wouldn't start a search party." The Ring Master muttered. "I...I'm sorry..." Julian croaked, and then realized he spoke. The Ringmaster paused, looking at Julian. "Mus' be loosing concentration..." The older man sneered. "Now shut it, Boy." As he said those words, the red gem on The Ring Masters top hat glowed in unison with the one on Julian's choker. When Julian tried to retort, his voice left him once again.

The same girl with black hair slipped into the tent, and spoke in a deep, watery voice that had a hint of a welsh accent "Sir, there's a boy dressed in as simply ridiculous costume here...wants ta speak with you." The Ringmaster raised his eyebrow, but exited the tent. Before the girl followed, she looked Julian up and down, licking her lips with a slimy, what looked to be green tongue. "Haven't seen a boy like you 'ere in awhile." She said in what she must have thought was a sultry voice before following her Master. Julian shuddered, and covered himself with his arms, staring down at his feet. He had no way of calling the stranger for help, with his voice gone, and despair hit him like a ton of bricks, feeling a lump in his throat as he held back tears, only allowing a small sob. He slowly began to break down into hysterical, yet silent sobbing, shaking as he held himself tightly and listened to the sounds outside of the supply tent.

A familiar voice flooded his ears, Julian's eyes shooting open as he listened closer. "You /sure/ you've never seen the guy?" "No, mister, I have not seen this boy." The gruff voice of the Ringmaster said coldly. 'The Ninja...' Julian thought, searching around for a item to make some noise. After a moment, he grabbed onto the cage bars and began to rattle them about, making it as loud as he could.

Randy had arrived at a circus shielded by a large, dark purple and black tent. He had learned about the place by a hysterical Theresa, five days after Julian's disappearance. He slipped on the ninja mask, taking a deep breath while ribbons wrapped around him, hiding his identity. Randy slowly moved towards the tent and stepped in, looking about himself. Large, Prussian blue decorations filled the tent, and, sitting on a barrel, was a pale, ghoulish women with skin that was almost tight enough to show her bones. "Ah...excuse me?" Randy called out.

The women looked up quickly, shrunken in eyes peering at the Ninja through her hair. "What do you want? You're not supposed to be back here." She hissed. "Yeah...sorry, I'm the Ninja, ya may have heard o' me." Randy said, leaning against a pillar used to hold a trapeze wire. "Yes...I believe I 'ave...but whatcha want?" She snapped. "I'm looking for someone, came around here. Tall, skinny, dark blue hair, wears a huge top hat with a skull on it." Randy gave a quick description of Julian, hearing loud complaining coming from a small tent outside.

The women hesitated, but then spoke. "Nah, buh' maybe the Ringmasta' saw 'im. He gives outta a 'prize' once every show, the kid mighta' been the lucky winner." "Sweet, could you ask for me?" Randy felt hope brew in his chest. Secretly, Randy was worried sick that his Gothic friend was safe, and would do pretty much anything to save him. Within a few minutes, a bulky older man walked out of the supply tent, adjusting the brilliant top hat on his head.

"May I help you?" The older man asked. Randy felt unnerved by the man looming down at him, as though he was taking in every single detail of the other. While Randy was describing Julian to the Ringmaster, who had been frowning in what seemed to be annoyance. "Well, Ninja, I'm afraid that I have yet to-" Randy heard the loud rattling metal. "What's that?" Randy furrowed his brow. "Just a caged beast of wonder. Nothing special." The Ringmaster convinced.

Julian listened as Randy, disguised as the Ninja, spoke to the Ringmaster, his eyes wide and hopeful and possibly he'll come and rescue him from this hell. However, his hope dropped when he heard the Ninja exclaim "Smoke-bomb!" And disappear into the night. 'No..._no_' Julian thought, watching in dismay as the Ringmaster returned to the supply tent. "You beast!" The enraged man roared, picking up a empty wine bottle and smashing it into the cage wall, causing bits of glass to scatter everywhere. Julian cried out in his silent voice, covering his face with his arms.

"Are you tryin' to get killed, brat?!" The Ringmaster yelled, unlocking the cage door and stepping in, slamming the metal door shut as he did. He stomped towards Julian and grabbed him by the shirt collar, dragging him up the wall. "Do you want to die?!" Julian thrashed about, kicking and struggling, his hands frantically trying to pry the Ringmaster away. The older man threw Julian to the floor, right onto broken glass. Julian opened his mouth in a silent scream, feeling his flesh tear apart from the shiny, sharp object. "Learn your fucking place, boy. No ones gonna save ya, not kids dressed in ridiculous costumes, not tha' cops, not anyone." And with that he left the cage, locking it behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since the Ninja had come to the circus - a month since the fateful day when Julian had been stolen away, not that Julian had been counting anyways.

When the Ninja showed up in attempt to find out where he was, it had sent a surge of hope throughout Julian. So much so that even when he had left, the Gothic hearted boy still felt a odd feeling of warmth in him. During the first week after the Ninjas visit, Julian had fight in him and was more courageous then usual, which annoyed the Ringmaster. He had even sung at the odd, pale looking thin women who had tried to touch his hair with a long, bony finger.

The second week was when the Ringmaster grew tired of Julian's new found hope and after a few beating it had finally died down. The third was filled with emptiness and starvation, the reasoning being the women having apparently told the Ringmaster about Julian attempting to hit her. The only sign of escape was the Ninja having snuck in, but because of the large cloth that would be draped over Julian's cage at nights, he had never found him. The fourth was when he had sunk back into despair.

Julian had found one possible friend, a old wise women who didn't make him too uncomfortable. Like most of the freaks who worked at the circus, Julian didn't know her name; in fact he only knew the first name of the Ringmaster, Finnian, because of him being introduced during the show as that.

Despite finding a possible friend, he still longed to go home, even the insanity of gym class sounded better then staying in the small, cramped cage for one more hour, listening to the circus go on and on each day.

It was three days later that Julian received dreaded news. "What do you mean we're leaving...?" The pale women shook her head. "We've been ere' for a month. Its time too move on to our next town, where you'll start a new life, Whelp." Her husky, dry voice spat out. She slithered out of the tent, leaving Julian with a lump in his throat. They were leaving Norrisvill in two days. Once they leave he won't ever get back to where he came from. He hugged himself close, shivering violently.

"C-calm down, Julian..." He whispered to himself, curling up on the floor. "J-just go to sleep..." And with that, he shut his eyes and slowly but surely drifted into a dreamless sleep.

It was about 2 AM when Julian was awoken with a start. Someone was in the tent. He held his breath and hoped, prayed that it wasn't the Ringmaster in another drunken state of mind, with intent of giving him a beating. No, the footsteps were to light to be the old man, but Julian wasn't sure until he heard a voice speak. "Aw, I knew I forgot something like a shoob..."

It was hushed, and most likely aimed towards the owner, but someone was there. Someone who's voice he hadn't heard in quite awhile. The Ninja. "H...hello?" Julian said, trying to be loud, but it turning into a mere whisper, due to his throat being dry and sore. "I-is someone there...?" Hands grabbed the dark red cloth draping over the cage and yanked it down. Julian squinted at the moonlight suddenly pouring in, using his hand to cover his eyes.

The Ninja stood there in the light, a surprised expression plastered onto his face. "Julian...?"


End file.
